


The Goonies are All Right

by princesschinatsu



Category: The Goonies (1985)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschinatsu/pseuds/princesschinatsu
Summary: Short one-shot where Brand, Stef and Andy find out that Mikey and Data's proposal/engagement has happened successfully.Brand, Stef and Andy are in a polyamorous relationship.Will possibly expand with more chapters.





	The Goonies are All Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karples/gifts).



“I’m home.”Brand announced as he pushed his way through the dingy door of his small apartment, causing a small ruckus.

“Welcome back.”Stef’s voice was heard over the sound of the shower she was taking.

“The mail came in.”Brand began as Andy ran up to him. 

“Is there one from Mikey?”She asked, breathless with excitement.She had been waiting weeks to hear from him.

“Yeah, I think it’s this postcard.”Brand held up a postcard between his fingers, too far for Andy to reach.

“Brand!Show me!”She shouted while trying to pull his arm down with her weight, but to no avail.

“All that time in the weight room is finally paying off.”Brand said while grinning.

“Don’t show it without me.”Stef came into what passed for a living room, hair still wet and wrapped in a towel.

“Stef’s here!Come on Brand, let’s all sit on the couch and look at it together.”Andy wrapped one arm around Stef’s waist and the other around Brand’s lowered arm. 

They let her lead them and settled in the couch with Andy in the center. 

Brand finally lowered the postcard and let Andy have it so they could all see it at once.

The postcard was an image of some kind of jungle.Brand guessed Africa, Andy guessed South America, and Stef guessed South-Eastern Asia.But that was not important, and their minds quickly focused in on the people in the image. 

Off a bit to the left of the image, stood two young men.They were embracing each other with huge grins plastered on their faces.The shorter one had what appeared to be a boxing glove protruding out of his belt.

The trio recognized them instantly.

“He did it!”Andy shrieked while excitedly shaking Brand’s sleeve back and forth between her fists.Brand said nothing, he was just happy to see his kid brother engaged. 

Stef flipped the postcard over, before they ogled the image too long.

“We are now engaged!Data’s proposal contraption was a great success, if its inability to contract to its original state is overlooked.Will be home in a week or two to plan the ceremony.Looking forward to see you all again.- Mikey and Data” was scrawled over the back in Mikey’s handwriting.

“So that’s what that thing was.”Andy laughed imagining it.Now that she looked closer, she could see a ring box had been glued into the palm of the boxing glove.

Stef turned the postcard back over and squinted at the image again.

“How in the world did he get that to work without the ring flying off?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Will possibly become multi-chapter to explain a lot of the relationships and how they became established but no promises.


End file.
